How Video Game-based Movies Would Work Well
In this page, we discuss about how a movie based on video games would work well. The Distributors For which video game-based movies the companies bellow would be suitable to produce. Paramount Pictures *''Mass Effect'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell'' *''Watch Dogs'' *''Halo'' *''Banjo-Kazooie'' (under Paramount Animation) *avoid clash of other fighting franchises, Tekken here *here, Warner, Fox, Sony or Universal *here, Warner, Fox, Sony or Universal *it's owned by a video game copany, despite being mainly a card game, Yu-Gi-Oh! here * Sony Pictures Most evidently PlayStation-exclusive games, since Sony Pictures and PlayStation consoles are equally owned by Sony, even though some games from other video game companies are acceptable as well. Columbia Pictures *''Ratchet & Clank'' (under Sony Pictures Animation) *''Jak and Daxter'' (under Sony Pictures Animation) *''Sly Cooper'' (under Sony Pictures Animation) *''God of War'' *''Uncharted'' *''LittleBigPlanet'' (under Sony Pictures Animation) *''Angry Birds'' (under Sony Pictures Animation) * TriStar Pictures *''Metal Gear'' *''Street Fighter'' * Screen Gems *''Resident Evil'' *''The Last of Us'' *''Heavenly Sword'' * Universal Pictures *''Spyro the Dragon'' (under Illumination Entertainment) *''Crash Bandicoot'' (under Illumination Entertainment) *''Warcraft'' *''Overwatch'' *''Earthworm Jim'' (under Illumination Entertainment) * Walt Disney Pictures *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Prince of Persia'' * 20th Century Fox *''Mega Man'' (under Blue Sky Studios) *''Assassin's Creed'' *''Grand Theft Auto'' *''Dead Space'' * Warner Bros. *Nintendo games **''Mario'' (under Warner Animation Group) **''The Legend of Zelda'' **''Pokémon'' **''Kirby'' (under Warner Animation Group) **''Kid Icarus'' **''Metroid'' ** *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **Iago PUC's version **Coolot and DonaldoC1997's version (under Warner Animation Group) *Square Enix games **''Tomb Raider'' **''Final Fantasy'' **''Just Cause'' *''Rabbids'' (under Warner Animation Group) * New Line Cinema *''Mortal Kombat'' **Coolot and DonaldoC1997's version *''Hitman'' *''Deus Ex'' * Cast Iago PUC's ideas to cast Sonic the Hedgehog See also: [[James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe#Cast|James Cameron's Sonic Cast]] *Chris Evans as Sonic the Hedgehog *Emma Stone as Amy Rose *Ty Simpkins as Tails *Michael B. Jordan as Knuckles the Echidna *Sophie Turner as Princess Elise *Ben Affleck as Shadow the Hedgehog *John Goodman as Dr. Eggman *Harrison Ford as G.U.N. Commander Abraham Tower Spyro the Dragon *Elijah Wood as Spyro *Christina Ricci as Cynder *Seth Rogen as Sparx Jak and Daxter * Andrew Garfield as Jak * Steve Carell as Daxter * Ellen Page as Keira *TBD as Samos the Sage *TBD as Gol Archeon * * as Coolot and Donaldo's ideas to cast ' '''Sonic the Hedgehog ' See also: Sonic the Hedgehog (film series) *Jay Baruchel as Sonic the Hedgehog *Jacob Tremblay as Miles "Tails" Prower * as Knuckles the Echidna *Emma Stone as Amy Rose *Ellen Page as Princess Sally Acorn *Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Jason Lee as Dr. Snively *Nick Kroll and Josh Gad as Orbot and Cubot * '''Mortal Kombat See also: Mortal Kombat Cinematic Universe * Kingdom Hearts *Tom Holland as Sora *Dylan Minnette as Riku *Cole Sprouse as Roxas *Bella Thorne as Kairi *Chris Diamantopoulos (voice) as King Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo (voice) as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer (voice) as Goofy Goof and Pluto * as Master Xehanort * as Maleficent *Jim Cummings (voice) as Peg-Leg Pete * as Ansem * as Luxord *TBD as Larxene *the other organization members * as Chernabog *Malcolm McDowell as Yen Sid *Hynden Walch (voice) as Queen Minnie Mouse *Kath Soucie (voice) as Daisy Duck *Jeannie Elias, Pamela Adlon and Elizabeth Daily (voice) as Huey, Dewey and Louie *David Tennant (voice) as Scrooge McDuck * Mass Effect ''' *Ellen Page as Commander Shepard * '''TBD Category:Idea Wiki